


Greenwood

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher realizes the time has come to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greenwood

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: Oropher!  
> Gifted to: Luin77

He felt it, the slow creep of sinister edging ever closer to Greenwood, hiding in the shadows, winding through the branches of the mighty forest that he called home. There could be no more running. The time had come to stand and fight.

Oropher plucked a leaf from a young beech tree, already showing the first signs of wither. It rested curled and yellowed in the palm of his hand. Greenwood held his heart as few other things could. He lifted his palm and watched the leaf float away on the breeze. Today he would answer the call to arms.


End file.
